


The Fox Problem

by Tsukirai



Series: The Cocktail of Problems [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, idk Kise in heat, no sexy times though, not much of it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukirai/pseuds/Tsukirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is a fox, but he's in heat! What will Aomine do? Also, Kise tries to eat Midorima because of reasons. The Aokise side to the Akashi Problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I forgot to upload this too  
> (First uploaded on FF.Net)

Okay wow this took me long

It's kinda sucky at the middle lol

Uh so this is the Fox part of the series?

I didn't even want this series to be this long sobs

* * *

Kise bolts into Aomine's apartment as soon as the door was open.

"Why're you in such a rush," Aomine teases and strides in, locking the door behind him.

"Aominecchi! You already know why!" Kise whimpers, "It can start at any time!"

"So you don't want to make a public display?"

"I'm not an exhibitionist like you, Aominecchi!"

"But then again, I don't think I would want anyone else other then me see your lewd face."

"Aominecchi!"

"Do you feel it coming? The heat?"

Kise tilts his head, "So far I feel nothing."

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap. When it comes wake me up," Aomine says as he stretches and yawns, "Or when you feel like coming, tell me anyways I'd love to help." Kise blushes and watches as he goes into his bedroom and closes the door. Kise sighs and decides that he needs a bath.

* * *

The warm water pours down on the half-fox, and he revels in the warmth. He shampoos his hair, being careful with his ears and wonders if he should shampoo his tail as well. Deciding that it'll be interesting and fun, Kise sits down and brings his tail forward. Working from base to tip, Kise shampoos in small circles and he feels more relaxed. He washes the soap away and was halfway drying himself when his eyes widened in alarm.

* * *

Aomine was having a dreamless nap. He had fallen asleep pretty soon because waking up at 10 to Akashi's call made his adrenaline pumping and when it died down, he just felt like hibernating.

He stirs as he feels something wet and peeks an eye open and almost jumps out of bed. "Kise! I told you to wake me up first!" He yelled as he tried to pry the blond man currently in between his legs and licking his dick.

Kise groans and pants out, "Couldn't wait."

Aomine noticed that Kise was naked, and apparently wet. He could smell the flowery shampoo that Kise uses and deduced that the small forward had taken a bath. Fox ears were twitching and his tail was swaying with excitement. Aomine hardens faster then ever as he watches Kise suck and lick, and it appears that he was desperately palming himself as well.

"Wait a minute," Aomine grunts, "You're wearing my basketball shirt."

Kise stops worshipping Aomine's cock and looks up with a sly grin. It was true though, Kise was wearing Aomine's black and red Touou uniform, and it was slightly enveloping him a bit, the black fabric contrasting with his pale skin.

"I thought I should at least wear  _something,"_ Kise says and goes back to mini project of 'Make Aomine come'.

"You," Aomine pauses for a gasp, "Wanted to wear something and you chose my basketball shirt. Is that even clean?"

"I'm the one doing your laundry remember? Also," Kise gives the tip a little blow and Aomine shivers, "I know for a fact that you like me in your shirts."

The power forward gives up in trying to question Kise while he's in heat and pulls the blond up for a kiss, but there was this one burning question that Aomine had to ask.

"If you were going to do this," Aomine breathes in between kisses, "Why did you even wear a shirt?"

Kise groaned as their positions got flipped, "Because it turns us on?"

Aomine chuckles at the truth in that statement and the fact that Kise's tail was whacking him. "Your tail," He says, "Is hitting my leg."

Lusty gold orbs looked up as Kise widens his eyes, "That's… Because it feels good…"

"You're going to be feeling more than 'good' when I'm done with you, Kise," Aomine rumbles as he smirks down at the half-fox.

* * *

Sunlight annoyingly streams through his blue curtains and decides to sit its butt on Aomine's face. He grunts as he's forced awake and stretches, but he probably shouldn't have done that. He snaps his eyes open as he hears a high-pitched yelp and a thud. Peering over the bed, Aomine apologizes to the whimpering red fox. Kise jumps back on he bed and nuzzles the power forward affectionately to say that Aomine is forgiven.

Kise has greyish red fur with black socks that end at about three-quarters up his long thin limbs, a white belly and a slightly darker-coloured tail with a white tip. His foxy golden eyes sparkle in excitement at the first time being a fox and his jaw hangs opens in a way that makes him look like a dog.

Aomine, being extremely grumpy at being woken up earlier than usual, was annoyed at Kise's happiness and pushes Kise's face away and at the same time, off the bed. The fox lands on the floor with an unceremonious thud and yelp and whimpers.

* * *

Aomine mumbles to himself angrily as he's stuck cooking Kise's breakfast. The fox apparently had strongly refused to eat raw meat (by that, I mean he yipped and yipped and bloody yipped). The fox, meanwhile, chases his tail and explores his temporary new body. He jumps, twists, licks, runs, and yaps in amusement while Aomine is resisting the urge to cook something other than chicken.

Aomine lets Kise eat while he rushes about getting ready for school. "Kise, hurry up we're going to be late for practice."

The fox licks his plate clean and lies down in the hallway, resting his chin on the floor as he waits for Aomine to put his shoes on. The tanned teen got up and grabbed his bag on the sofa before sitting on Kise's back. The fox yelps and tries to thrash around to get Aomine off him, who does get off him as soon as the collar was fixed.

"There," He says as he tugs the leash. The blue collar that Kise had used on Aomine sat snuggly on Kise's neck and he just looked at Aomine with wide, open eyes.

"Let's call it…" Aomine trailed off and had a thoughtful look on his face before smirking down at Kise, "Revenge."

Kise's jaw drops open and Aomine laughs as he pulls the petrified fox out of his apartment and locks the door behind him.

* * *

Aomine strolls down the street and heads in the direction of Kaijou High. They reach the school and everyone stares at the Touou uniform and the fox on a leash. Kise tries to look as much as a dog as possible, although with his foxy characteristics, its pretty much impossible.

They carefully open the gym doors to find the Kaijou Basketball club just starting practice. They slink in, trying to blend in as much as possible, but when you're not in a basketball uniform and standing with a leashed fox, you're not exactly blending in at all.

"Touou's Aomine?" Moriyama alerts Aomine that he was found. He freezes and rather nervously turns. Kise snickers in a foxy way and Aomine kicks him with a foot. Kise yelps and suddenly everyone turns to look at them

"Shit, Kise, did you have to be so loud?" Aomine hisses and Kise just sits down, huffing and looking away.

"Aomine?" The Touou student hears as Kasamatsu approaches. He gestures to Kise and asks, "Kise?"

Aomine nods and the fox leaps at Kasamatsu, showing his affection for the captain. Aomine growls and pulls on the leash, pulling the fox back mid-jump.

Kasamatsu crouches down to inspect Kise. "It's temporary right?" Kasamatsu asks and Aomine nods. "Such a bad timing, Kise," Kasamatsu lightly reprimands him, "We're having a last-minute practice match with Shutoku today to celebrate the last day of practice."

Kise's jaw hits the ground and he starts whining and complaining to Aomine. Kasamatsu sighs, "Could have used your help against Midorima, you know? Hayakawa is sick today too."

Aomine chuckles, "No you don't, he's grounded. Takao probably too."

Kasamatsu raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

Aomine snickers, "When they come, you'll see."

* * *

The gym bustles about to prepare for the match, Aomine and Kise waiting for Midorima and Takao to show up.

Shutoku finally arrives when Otsubo pushes the gym doors open. They greet each other and the coaches exchange a brief chat and the match is almost underway. Kasamatsu does indeed notice Midorima and Takao missing and he asks Otsubo why. The gorilla of a man sighs and motions to Takao frantically waves from the sides, holding the fluff ball of a Midorima.

Kasamatsu gives Takao a curious expression before focusing back to the game that they were going to start. Takao walks over to Aomine and sits down, placing Midorima in his lap. "So he did become a bunny huh?" Aomine smirks. Takao just laughs and nods. Kise pokes around Takao's lap, trying to get his snout into Midorima's fur when Takao holds him up. "Woah there, Kise! You're not eating my Shin-chan!"

Midorima frantically tries to get away from Kise every time the fox goes near him, making his tiny little heart almost explode in fear and shock. Aomine grabs Kise by the armpits and deposits the excited fox in his lap. "Stop scaring Midorima, he looks like he can have a heart attack at any time," Aomine says as he strokes Kise's back. The fox gets himself comfortable in Aomine's crossed legs and lets the blue-haired teen stroke him. Kise soon falls asleep on his lap, a paw dangling out and Midorima secretly relieved that Kise isn't about to snap him up in his jaws and swallow him whole.

Aomine watches the match as the two teams are equal, both of them lacking two of their regulars and struggling to maintain a lead over the other. After a while, Aomine falls asleep because the match was boring him.

* * *

Aomine jerks awake when he hears a whistle and realizes that it was half time. He yawns and stretches, rolling Kise onto the floor but the fox doesn't wake up. He stands and stretches his legs and leaves Kise on the floor as he goes out of the gym to wander around the school.

When he comes back, the third quarter was just starting and he tosses Takao a can of warm coffee that he had gotten at the vending machines. Takao caught it. Eventually. He fumbled and it tumbled in the air while Takao was desperately flailing his arms around to catch it before he finally caught it and sighed. Aomine walked back to the place where he was sitting before and saw that Kise was still annoyingly asleep.

He squishes the fox against the wall and uses Kise as a cushion and leans on him, still not waking the fox up.  _Must be hibernation or something,_ Aomine thought to himself, but really, Kise was just really tired and his body decided that nothing is going to stop it from snoozing.

Aomine watches the last 10 minutes of the match as he sips his warm coffee, reveling in the feeling of something warm travelling down his body. The match ends with a tie, since both teams have 2 missing players each, and Takao leaves with Shutoku. Kasamatsu comes over and sits down with Aomine, chugging a bottle of water. He finally stops drinking and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"When will he turn back?" He asks as he scratches the back of Kise's ears and the sleeping fox whimpered and twitched.

"I don't know, 2 days?" Aomine mumbled as he dragged Kise from behind him and plopped him back on his lap. Right now, Kise was like a fox plushie just bigger and really darn heavy. Kasamatsu stands and watches the juniors clean the gym up and Aomine plays around with Kise's arms and paws like a doll. When the students went to the locker rooms, Aomine stands to leave and cradles Kise in his arms as he walks home.

Kise stirs during the trip home, nuzzling Aomine in the chest and flexing his paws that were positioned on Aomine's chest and Aomine almost giggled at how ticklish it was. Kise's tail kept twitching and swatting him in the arm and Aomine almost wants to grab it and tie to his own leg to stop it hitting him.

Aomine watches Kise while waiting at the traffic light, smirking in amusement as Kise's ears twitched unconsciously to the traffic, perking up whenever a car drives by and flattens down a bit when there's nothing to hear.

Aomine reaches home and takes the collar off, puts Kise down in the bed, fluffing some pillows around him and pushes him towards the wall so he won't fall off and goes to make something warm to drink. He made hot chocolate and he wasn't sure if foxes could drink chocolate so he calls Himuro and asks and it turns out that foxes can't drink or eat chocolate so Aomine warms some milk up for Kise when the fox finally wakes up.

Aomine puts the cup of hot chocolate down on the table before falling down on the sofa, half his limbs dangling off. He sighs and he grumbles to himself, "Why am I even doing all these things for that god damn puppy in wonderland?"

* * *

Aomine's eyes snapped open as he hears a thud and a whimper. Aomine gets off the sofa and shuffles over to his room to find one confused and sleepy fox on his back on the floor, front paws folded onto his chest and hind legs sticking up in the air. Once Kise sees Aomine the fox rolls over and lies on his side, looking sleepily up at Aomine.

"Good morning," Aomine says sarcastically, "Nice to see you finally awake after 100 years. Thank god I'm immortal."

Kise whimpers and Aomine puts him back on the bed. The fox snuggles into the pillows and blanket and Aomine goes back outside to the living room while saying, "I have some milk heated up if you want it tell me or something."

Kise lies on the bed for a while before rolling off the bed and unto the floor. He quietly trots out into the living room and curls up on Aomine's lap. Aomine groans because he feels uncomfortable with Kise on his lap; the fox was too warm after awhile and heavy and his fur is rather coarse and itchy and ticklish, but he decided to let Kise indulge and snuggle up to him because he had a… rather rough night last night.

* * *

Aomine places Kise's plate of chicken on the floor as he sits with his fried rice at the table. Aomine smirks as he hears Kise lick the plate clean and peers over the table edge. Kise was trying to get food out from between his teeth with his tongue and Aomine snickered. "Hey," He asks as he kicks Kise lightly with a foot, "Do you want your milk now?"

The fox nods and Aomine pours it from a pot and into a bowl and sets it down on the floor. Kise places a foot into the milk to hold the bowl down as he laps at the now lukewarm milk. Aomine frowns as Kise finishes the milk and lifts the fox up onto the counter.

"You've been walking around today, why did you have to go ahead and put your paw into your milk?" He mumbles as he washes Kise's paw under the tap. The fox visibly shuddered at the cold water and when it was clean he started licking it to get it warmer.

Kise slinked off to god knows where as Aomine's phone vibrated. He picked it up and Momoi started screaming into his ear.

" _Dai-chan! You skipped practice and school today!"_

Aomine groaned, "Satsuki, I had something important to do today."

" _No excuses! You're getting your butt to school and practice tomorrow or I'll get it for you!"_

"Is it okay if I bring a friend then?"

" _A… Friend? Kagami-kun?"_

"Uh no… Kise."

" _Kise-kun? What for?"_

"He's in dire need of me."

" _And vice versa."_

"I didn't mean in  _that_ way! I meant that he needs someone to take care of him or he's going to be in trouble."

" _Why? Did he magically turn into a kid and can't be left alone lest the pedophiles and pedobear get him?"_

"No, god damn it Satsuki! It's hard to explain on the phone, it's easier if you see him for yourself. I'll explain what happened today tomorrow as well okay? Just shut up and hang up. Your voice is making the paint on my walls peel off."

" _It's guaranteed that you're coming for both school and practice then?"_

Aomine heard a yip and a thud and several more muffled yips.

"Yes yes, now can we stop talking? Kise seems to have gotten himself in some stupid situation."

" _Alright then, good night Dai-chan."_

Aomine hung up and shuffled into the bedroom to see Kise tangled in the blanket. When the fox rolled out of bed (literally) just now the blanket must have fallen and the fox tried to get it back onto the bed but his grip slipped and now there is a tangle of fox and blanket on the floor and Kise can't seem to get free of it.

"What are you doing Kise?" Aomine asked as he untangled them. Kise nodded in the direction of the blanket and jerked his head towards the bed.

"Why didn't you get me to do it blunder head."

Kise yelped angrily at the insult. "I have to go to school and you have to follow me tomorrow or Satsuki's going to serve my ass on a platter, okay?" Aomine tells the fox and Kise nods. Aomine chuckles and scratches him behind the ears, in which Kise glares at him first before realizing that it was Aomine and let him scratch. The fox whimpers happily, pushing his head into Aomine's hand.

The scratching stopped abruptly and Kise whimpered at the loss. "I'm going to take a bath," Aomine says, "A nice and hot and steamy bath."

* * *

Kise walks around the apartment, feeling really bored. He tries to open the fridge but no matter what he did the fridge wouldn't open. He stuck his head out the window a bit before bringing it back in because it was too cold. He jumped on the sofa, jumped onto the TV from the coffee table, crawled under Aomine's bed (and found his porn collection) when Aomine finally came out of the bathroom.

"God it's cold," Aomine shivers and notices the apartment is quiet. "Kise?" He calls out. He scans the living room and looks around his room. "Oi, where are you?"

He hears something disturbing the plates on the counter and he returns his attention to the kitchen. He looks under the table and inside the cabinets (who knows what Kise can fit into now). He checks under the coffee table and behind the TV but still no Kise. Aomine hears a slight thud and quickly turns but he sees nothing.

Getting annoyed, he checks the bathroom in case the fox slipped in when he came out but it was empty, including behind the door. He pulls out his chair at his desks and inspects underneath it He flattens the blanket and checks that the fox isn't napping on the bed the whole time.

Aomine bends down to check under the bed and he sees nothing but dust (and his porn collection) and something jumps on his back and when he sits up it hangs onto his shoulder and neck like a scarf.

"Kise!" Aomine yells and pulls the fox off his back, a foxy grin greeting him and a magazine in his jaws. Aomine widens his eyes. "W-where did… That is… You… That was s-supposed to be… Kise you…" He stutters before he finally roars, " _YOU WERE SNOOPING UNDER MY BED YOU ASSHOLE!"_

Aomine pries the magazine from Kise's mouth and the Kise laughed foxily. Apparently apart from the pornos under the bed, Aomine also stashed all the magazines that Kise ever starred in, and guess who found out? Kise isn't sure if he should be teasing Aomine about it or be flattered.

Kise snickers and says (in foxian), " _No one keeps their porn under their bed anymore, Aominecchi!"_

"Shut your trap," Aomine growls as he uses his feet to push Kise off his paws and the fox topples over like a domino. He wishes he could use the muzzle Kise used on him the other time on the fox now but the muzzle was too big for Kise's slim snout. He sits on the floor and Kise goes over to snuggle in his crossed legs.

Aomine looks down on the foxy small forward before scratching behind the ears and under the chin. Kise whimpers and leans into the scratches. Soon Kise rolls over and Aomine strokes his belly. "You're like a huge sneaky dog, you know?" Aomine says and Kise yaps angrily to say that he isn't a dog, but wagging his tail while being stroked on the belly isn't really doing anything to prove him right.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty bored," Aomine says as he fiddles around Kise's paw and inspecting foxy claws. Kise pencil-rolled off Aomine's lap and made his way to the kitchen with the teen following him. The small forward pawed the fridge door and Aomine sighed as he opened it and Kise stuck his nose into it looking for food.

"I can defrost the meat you know. Thank god we haven't finished the meat from last time."

Kise yapped happily and bounced around Aomine's legs as the teen opened the fridge and took out a chunk of pork and put it in the microwave. Once the meat had defrosted, Aomine went on his way to fry it and served it to the fox. Kise started chewing and yipped happily softly at food. Who wouldn't be happy when you have food. Aomine on the other hand made himself a grilled cheese sandwich (who was he kidding, he 'grilled' it using the iron, and the cheese was processed cheese) and some hot chocolate and settled in front of the TV, this time he didn't fall asleep.

He turns on the TV and goes channel surfing until he decided to be amused and switched to the crime channel. Criminal Minds was showing and Aomine knew that this had lots of blood (most of the time) and decided to stay and enjoy. Kise hopped up on the sofa after devouring one-twentieth of a pig (an entire pig's meat weighs about 50kg and one-twentieth would be 2.5kg, this I learnt from Silver Spoon, shush) to enjoy the blood and the insanity. Aomine watches with curiosity wanting to know who did it while Kise watched it with need; the need to know how the killer did it.

At one point of time, Kise heard Aomine mumble "The last victim did it" and Kise looked at him with amused eyes. "What? It's my only talent apart from basketball okay?"

They watched the episode to the end, and it turns out Aomine was right. Unfortunately the killer got away and so they couldn't catch him. Aomine tsked and waited for the next episode to go on. The next was White Collar and after watching 40-minutes worth of charming Neal Caffrey and policeman Peter Burke, Aomine chuckled and said to Kise, "Hey, if becoming a pilot doesn't work for you, be a successful conman. You've got the charm and the looks pretty boy. Then you should get caught by me so I can get you one of those tracing anklets, although I would prefer it around your neck."

Kise yapped angrily because no way is he ever going to use his good looks for evil. His good looks were for everyone (although mostly for Aomine) but he could pull it off if he was interested. But the whole tracking-collar thing? Not going to happen. " _I'm not gonna get caught by_ you,  _Aominecchi,"_ Kise yaps angrily in foxian and Aomine clamps his jaws shut with a hand. "Stop yapping, god you're making my ears bleed. Aren't you afraid you're going to bite your tongue off?"

Kise does his best to pout with a foxy snout and Aomine lets go. The power forward looks up at the clock and yawns. "I'm going to sleep. I'm being forced to go to school," He says as he gets up, shooshing Kise off his lap and heading to the bedroom. Kise trots after him and sits on the floor waiting for Aomine to get ready. He brushes his teeth, empties his bladder, sets the alarm, turned off the lights, and hopped into bed. Covering himself with the blanket, Kise son jumped on the bed and snuggled in. Aomine says nothing as he hugs Kise close to him and tries to sleep.

Kise jerks awake to the shrill ringing of Aomine's alarm clock and expected the human to turn it off when 10 minutes passed and Aomine was still sleeping peacefully. Annoyed at the alarm, Kise started barking and yipping at the top of his lungs while half-jumping on Aomine's chest until he finally wakes up.

* * *

Shouting in surprise, Aomine grabs Kise by the armpits and shouts a 'what the hell' and growls at Kise's foxy grin. He puts the fox down and shuffles around to get ready for school. He doesn't pack much in his bag, since he's planning on skipping most of the lessons. He grabs a jacket because it was rather chilly and he was putting the leash on Kise (with several yips of protest) when he felt his phone vibrate and flipped it open.

_Remember that there's a meeting after practice at Maji Burger – Kuroko Tetsuya_

Aomine quickly texts a reply and heads out for school.

* * *

On the way, Aomine stuffs Kise in his rather empty bag, the fox yelling in protest and Aomine hushes him, "I can't go for lessons with you jumping around okay? When I'm skipping I'll let you out."

He reaches the main gate and as expected, he sees Momoi standing there. She looks around and when she sees him she frantically waves. "Dai-chan! You really came!"

Aomine huffs as he walks into school with Momoi. "You said Kise-kun is with you. Where is he?" She says as she looks around. Aomine unzips his bag a bit and a fox head pops up excitedly. Momoi stares at it and asks, "Dai-chan, there's an animal in your bag."

"Yeah. I put him there."

"Why?"

"I can't have a fox running around school like an excited hobo."

"Why are you even bringing it here?"

"Because if I leave Kise unattended in my apartment, who knows what he'll break and what he'll find."

"That's Kise-kun?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"You should see Tetsu. I wonder what he became."

"Eh?! Tetsu-kun became an animal too?!"

"Midorima, Murasakibara…. Even Akashi became one."

"… What's going on. Stop the world I want to get off."

* * *

They went to class, since they're in the same class, talking about what happened and settled down before the teacher came in. Kise was stuck in Aomine's bag for the entire lesson, but he decided to take a nap so it wasn't so bad. After first period, Aomine grabbed his bag and fled for the roof, Momoi running after him shouting, "Where are you going?"

And Aomine shouting back, "The next lesson is Math god damn it!"

When he reaches the roof, Aomine sighs at the chilly air and unzips the bag. He peers down on the sleeping fox curled up tight in the small space. He hauls the dog-sized mammal out of the bag and Kise stirs and opens his eyes sleepily. He whimpers in a questioning manner and Aomine grunts, "Skipping. Math. Roof."

The fox opens his mouth in recognition and drops his head to go back to sleep. Aomine lies down and Kise shuffles to curl up on his chest.

"Hey, you cold?" Aomine asks Kise and the fox shakes his head and gives side a little lick, showing that he had a fur coat of his own.

Aomine grunts and says, "Tell me when lunch starts."

* * *

Aomine wakes up when he finds that he can't breathe.

" _GET OFF MY FACE,"_ Aomine shouts at Kise who had been pressing his nose shut with his jaws. Aomine hears the lunch bell ring and he says 'oh' and 'thank you' to the fox who huffed and got off his chest.

Aomine rushed down to the cafeteria to get some food and returned to the roof, where Kise was looking out the fence at the view.

"Hey, got you a… ham thing, you want it?" Aomine reaches a hand out with a ham sandwich in it and the fox nodded. Aomine unwrapped the wrapper and Kise poked his nose in the sandwich before flipping one piece of bread off and just eating the ham. "When I mean 'do you want it', I meant did you want the bread as well," Aomine told Kise annoyingly, and the fox just licked his lips at him.

Aomine travelled between the classes and roofs, only going for the more interesting classes and was relieved when the bell rang for school to be over. Kise had refused to go back in the bag because he pretty much hated to be stuffed in a bag and Aomine had no choice but to carry Kise in his jacket, having the over-enthusiastic fox poke his head out, only to have it pushed back in.

Aomine casually walked to the gym, not wanting to be early at all. He heard his phone ring but it was probably Momoi so he never answered him because he was reaching the gym anyways.

He heard Momoi bickering from outside the gym and when he finally opened the doors he almost got his face bashed in with a basketball.

"Satsuki!" Aomine snarls, body still bent sideways from when he dodged the missile of a basketball.

"You! I thought you weren't coming! You're late!" Momoi yells at him and Aomine clicked his tongue. He put his bag down and walked towards the team. "Aren't you going to change?" Wakamatsu growls at him and Aomine just drawled out a 'nah'.

When he heard other people's voices, Kise poked his head out from Aomine's jacket, panting like a happy dog. "Why can't you keep your goddamn head in there?" Aomine growls as he pushes Kise back in his jacket.

"What… Was that?" Imayoshi asks, pointing at Aomine's jacket and Aomine just tsked. He unzipped it and Kise fell to the floor, yelping in protest and anger at being dropped. Aomine pointed to the fox and said, "Kise."

"Ki… Kise?" Imayoshi says, also pointing to Kise, and Aomine just replies, "Kise."

"Is this the same thing when ya turned into that jaguar?"

"I was a panther," Aomine rolls his eyes, "But yes."

"Eh, jaguar, panther, what's the difference?"

"S-sorry but, jaguars have spots," Sakurai says timidly.

"Ch, whatever. Anyways what are ya doin' with him?" Imayoshi jerks his head to Kise.

"Well I wasn't planning on actually  _practicing,_ since I said that I would come but I didn't say I would do anything, so I'm gonna hang around for a bit then I have to go. Also, I can't leave Kise in my house alone, that bloody busybody."

Wakamatsu started yelling at Aomine and Kise snickered before he went to Momoi for pets and cuddles. Sakurai shyly joined in soon. Imayoshi told (commanded) the non-regular players to start on their practice while the regulars have a practice match after a warm up. Aomine was forced to play in said practice match. He didn't  _have_ to warm up, but he warmed up anyways. He might be meeting Kagami later on for a one-on-one after all.

Kise watched Aomine play, excited and happy. Kise likes the way Aomine plays; he plays like a badass, but also very gracefully. At one point of time, Aomine noticed Kise staring at him like he was interesting piece of art and smirked. The fox jumped slightly when he noticed Aomine looking back and hit his face under a paw.

The power forward chuckles and continues playing. When his team had won, he sits down beside Kise and the small forward acts all shy and jittery and Aomine secretly smirks inside.

"Imayoshi-san, can I go yet? I'm bored," Aomine drawled and Wakamatsu got annoyed again. "Aomine-kun," Coach Harasawa said, "I'll let you go if you'll be my volunteer for the juniors."

Aomine grimaced and muttered a 'fine'. Kise snickered foxily as he watches Aomine demonstrate moves and poses for the coach and the juniors with a rather annoyed face. Coach Harasawa and Aomine shout at each other when Aomine didn't know some of the basic forms and Imayoshi facepalms.

Aomine finally gets released and goes to push Kise into his bag but the fox refused to get in so Aomine attached the leash and walked him out like a dog, Momoi giggling from the sidelines. They walk slowly to Maji Burger and Kise sulks the entire way because he was being treated like a dog.

When they finally reach Maji Burger, Aomine just has to look for the huge mountain of burgers to know that that is the table they're looking for. Aomine eyes the seats and slides in beside Kuroko because no way is he going to sit next to Akashi when he's a lion. He looks down and asks, "Are you some kind of dog?"

Kise rolls his eyes and Kagami says (in between eating a shit ton of burgers), "Arctic fox."

Kise jumps up on a chair and continues sulking. "So Kise really is a fox then?" Kise hears Kagami ask and he sees Aomine nod from his peripheral vision. Kise sighs and whines, " _I hate this collar_."

Kise notices white movements and a tiny whimper and turns to see Kuroko staring right back at him.

"How are you eating that much?" Aomine asks Kagami, disgusted at the amount of food that the redhead is eating.

"I'm hungry, okay? And… are they…"

"Talking?"

The two teens look down at the yapping foxes and Nebuya says, "Maybe it's because they're both foxes?" Aomine saw Akashi nod his head. Takao joins them soon after, holding the little white rabbit that was Midorima. Kuroko scoots over onto Kagami's lap and Aomine and Kise shift in so Takao can sit down.

"So what's up?" Takao asks and Aomine sighs as he sees Kagami's mouth too full of food and says, "Kise and Kuroko can understand each other."

"Eh? Does that mean all the animals can talk to each other?"

"No, only Kuroko and Kise."

"Why?"

"Because Kise's a fox and Kuroko's an arctic fox."

"Ah, similar species then."

Kise whips his head around and gives Midorima a threatening grin, which made the rabbit huddle closer to Takao.

"Oh, I think it might be too noisy in here," Takao notices Midorima shaking and puts him on his lap but the rabbit shakes even more because now the fox has full access to snap his neck in half. Kise snickers and returns to leaning on Aomine and Midorima relaxes and snuggles up to the body warmth. "Shin-chan seems to really dislike this place," Takao mentions after a while.

 _Kurokocchi, can I try some?_ Kise gestures to the vanilla shake.

The artic fox nods and Kise climbs over Aomine's legs and whacks Aomine's face with his wagging tail until Kise yelped when Aomine grabbed his tail and the fluffy foxtail drooped.

Kise licks up the vanilla milkshake and says,  _How come I never got to try this? It's good._

_Because I would disappear before you could hang all over me._

_I see. Kurokocchi is mean._

_You're too clingy, Kise-kun._

_Eh? Well, I suppose so, but I like attention you see._

_You like attention a little too much._

Kise looks up as he notices Murasakibara and Himuro reach their table, watching the two sit beside Akashi and Nebuya. Everyone starts talking and Kise has no interest in what they're talking about and decides to terrorize Midorima instead. The fox turned and looked at the rabbit, who jolted when the rabbit made eye contact.

The rabbit starts shaking and Kise does his best Aomine impression and smirks as he growls, narrowing his eyes and showing teeth. Midorima squeals hopelessly and Takao lifts Midorima above his head (which apparently is making Midorima even more scared) and yells, "Kise! Stop doing that!"

Kise snickers and grins at Takao like a madman until Aomine rolls his eyes and clamps Kise's jaws together with hand.

"You're going to answer to Shutoku when they ask why Midorima is gone," Aomine grumbles.

Kise paws at Aomine's hand and the blue-haired teen lets go. "Hey Aomine, wanna play a little?" Kagami asks and Aomine shrugs so the two start to go off first but not without telling the others where they were going. Everyone confirms their future locations and the two basketball idiots head off, Kise and Kuroko trotting behind.

* * *

Kise and Kuroko were sitting at the sides of the snow-free court as the two basketball heads played a one-on-one.

Well, I'm sure we all know what happens in this part, so I'm going to skip ahead, yes?

* * *

Back in Akashi's room, Kise was sitting around with Akashi and Midorima. Midorima hopped about on the laptop keyboard and soon a sentence came out, 'A game of Shogi, Akashi?'

The lion got off and fetched his Shogi set from the shelf and set it up for the two to play. Kise on the other hand, is sitting dejectedly at the side and whining in boredom. Kise hopped outside and decided to roll around in the snow because he can. With a thick, fluffy pelt like his, feeling the cold isn't really a problem anymore.

He went back in (not before shaking the snow and the water off his fur first because Akashi will bite off his head, since his head can probably now fit in his gigantic mouth anyways) and watched as the silent Shogi game commences. He sighs to himself and cries internally:  _Kurokocchi~ Come back soon! I miss yooouuuuu!_

He wanders around the mansion, yipping happily to any passing servants, who will first stare in shock and would bow back politely. He circles back to Akashi's room to find that the lion and the rabbit were  _still_ engaged in their little quiet game of Shogi. Kise was slightly amused that even though they were animals, their attitude towards the chess-like game never changed.

When Kuroko finally came back, Kise was glad to find someone else to talk to and yipped happily to Kuroko. Kuroko and Murasakibara explained the situation to Akashi (Murasakibara just sat there and spaced out though).

Akashi gave out instructions, telling Kise that he was to plan everything, and the fox smirked one hell of a smirk.

'I'm going to need some ketchup, water, red food colouring and corn syrup first,' was what Kise wrote on a piece of paper, and Akashi had the servants get Kise what he wanted.

With the help of the servants, Kise was happily watching the fake blood being mixed and being readied. When it was ready, Kise nudged Midorima off the laptop and started typing because he had ketchup in his mouth and he didn't think that Akashi would appreciate his pen being ketchup'd.

'My plan is this, we're going to put the fake blood on Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi to make them look rabid.'

Akashi frowned and typed a reply, 'Do I have to look rabid? I think that's highly improper.'

'It's not like I'm actually  _infecting_ you with rabbis; I'm just getting you to act like you're rabid. Now, Just smear them around your fangs, mouth, and claws. You don't have to worry about licking it, its edible. Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi can take out the guards, since you two are the biggest and therefore the bouncers. I can help out with that since I'm not that small, but I'm not small enough to help with the untying.'

 _I can assume that is what Midorima-kun and I are doing?_ Kuroko yipped and Kise nodded.

'As Kurokocchi says, or at least he said to me, Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi are in charge of untying our human counterparts from the trees. Chewing through it might be the fastest, but only chew one rope and they will be free, so don't chew many at once. You only start chewing when rabid wild animals distract the guards. The untying crew is selected as you two because you both are tiny and white, okay? Then afterwards when they have been untied, we just take out anyone who's still conscious and run for it.'

* * *

The plan was in motion and Kise stalked his way carefully to his target. He made sure to make a noise so the guard would turn and he slowly crept out from the bushes, snarling and pushing the fake blood out of his mouth so that it looks like its oozing out. The guard yelled for help, but unfortunately, the two guards were also preoccupied with their own special rabid wild animal. Kise smirked and pounced on the poor man, bringing him crashing onto the snow, arms flailing. He nipped and scratched here and there but he got swatted off.

He quickly got to his feet and snarled at the man; doing his best 'rabid otter' look. Kise thinks that watching random videos on Youtube might not have been a terrible idea at all. He rushed at the man and the man prepared to take another swing of his long-ranged weapon (which was strangely and actually dangerously a hockey stick), Kise swerved and circled back to his side, running in between his feet and effectively tripping him.

The man got up to try and pin the fox down but Kise made him trip again. Being sneaky and speedy, the fox made the man fall countless of times, and finally it had ended when the man his head on a tiny exposed rock and apparently knocked himself out.

Kise huffed and patted himself mentally for a good job well done and looked to his sides. Murasakibara was all done with his guard and Akashi had let his guard go, letting the three remaining bad guys to crowd in the middle and started to charge at their friends.

Kise had seen that most of the guys had been released and signaled to Akashi and Murasakibara that it was the 'knock-them-out-cold' part of the plan, pun intended and author is sorry about that.

The three started emerging into the clearing, walking towards the three men, snarling and letting their blood drip onto the floor as they make their own bloody (more like ketchupy) footprints towards the three musketeers.

Taking a step back, the leader apparently, and foolishly, refused to back down against the three carnivores and charged. The other two men who didn't want to seem like wusses, although effectively making them seem stupid, followed the leader into the path of death.

Kise knew that he didn't need to hold back because these men were the ones who had kidnapped his Aomine, who wanted him to freeze to death out here, who had wanted to hurt his friends, and also because he wasn't as heavy as Murasakibara or as deadly as Akashi so he would pretty much go all out and not kill the poor man.

He ducked and rammed the man's right leg, knocking him off balance and he swerved, turning back as he jumped on his chest and repeatedly jumped (because a dog-sized thing jumping on you would still hurt a lot) until he felt satisfied and got off, watching him and the other two scamper off into the woods like frightened mice (which they were).

Kise ran towards Aomine and nuzzled him affectionately, trying to share some warmth with the blue man, and yes, horrible pun intended. Author apologizes again.

* * *

Aomine sighed, letting the warmth slowly come back to him as Kise curled close to him. Kise looks up and whines in worry and Aomine just shoots him an annoyed look because they had to ice his head (even though he was stuck outside for more than an hour in the late night cold) and was feeling a tad too grumpy.

Kise listens as Sahara was reintroduced and keeps quiet for the time being, not wanting to make Aomine feel even more like shit. When she had left and the whisperings had gone down, Kise started to sleep but was woken up again when the door opened.

"Can Fox-kun and Arctic-kun come out for awhile?" Sahara harshly whispered to avoid waking up the sleeping lion and the snoozing bear. Kise turns to see Aomine looking back and motioned for him to go. He and Kuroko hopped down from their beds and followed the nurse outside.

"You guys can still understand human speech right?" Sahara asked and the foxes nodded.

"Ah good. That was just to make sure that you could understand me. Now, Panther-kun and Tiger-kun are going to have to avoid stress and have lots of rest okay? They can return to school when they feel recovered, but if unsure, just pop by the hospital and I'll have them checked up."

The foxes nodded. It seemed simple enough.

"Also, no sports until all symptoms have been passed."

Kise stared at Sahara with his unnerving golden eyes and howled in despair.

_NO WAY! NO WAY CAN I KEEP_ _**THAT** _ _AOMINECCHI TO HALT ALL SPORTS. NOOOO WAAAAAAAAY THIS IS GOING TO SPELL DOOM FOR ME. I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIIIIIEEEEE!_

Sahara jumped at the sudden outburst and tried to hush the fox down because no one should shout on a late winter night in a hospital.

"Shoooooosh, Fox-kun! Before you sob your eyes out at how impossible it would seem, and yes, I have noticed Panther-kun's extreme flexibility, fitness, and muscles, and I assumed that he liked sports, and… god I should stop talking I'm such a stalker."

Sahara shook her head and stopped going off track.

"If you find that he still has any symptoms of brain damage, like becoming unconscious or finding it hard to stay awake during a time he would never feel sleepy, anything liquid coming out from ears, balance issues, seizures and et cetera. If you spot it, please come back before he hurts himself further. Also, if you find that there might be something wrong, come back for a check-up anyways because you never know."

Kuroko nodded and Kise whined softly.

"Contact sports cannot be played for at least 3 weeks without getting advice from the doctor. What sport do you guys play again? Rugby?"

Kuroko shook his head and sat on his hind legs as he did little shooting movements with his front paws.

"… Basketball…?" Sahara guessed and Kuroko nodded, "Is that a contact sport?"

Kise did a 'er kind of' face. Sahara shrugged, "Better safe than sorry so no sports. I think basketball can get quite rough. This is important, okay? One person has to be with Panther-kun and Tiger0kun for the next 48 hours for any signs of the symptoms that I had just mentioned. If you see any symptoms, please drag their confused asses back here. In the meanwhile, the nurses will take care of the icing, okay?"

Kuroko and Kise nodded and Kise continued being mopey about Aomine not being able to play basketball. He was going to suffer; the fox could feel it in his belly.

* * *

The foxes go back and snuggle in with their partners. Kise pulled the blanket around him and tried to scoosh in more for more blanket coverage. Just then, Aomine curled an arm around his belly and brings the fox closer to him. Kise beams with happiness and nuzzles into the warm chest and falls asleep quickly.

* * *

Aomine feels something heavy connect with the sudden jerking of his foot and a yelp is heard. Aomine stretches sleepily over and observes the now human Kise rubbing his back and pouting up at him. Aomine yawns and stretches as Kise stands up and crawls back onto the bed.

"Do you really have to come back in?" Aomine grunts, as he has to shift to accommodate Kise's larger body. Kise says nothing as he snuggles up to Aomine and sighs.

"Do you really have to snuggle in like that? You've been doing it the whole night, and do you really have to stick around me so much?" Aomine mumbled and Kise looked up with sleepy eyes.

"I think this is going to have to happen because I have to keep an eye on you for the next 48 hours."

"What? Why?"

"To check for your concussion symptoms."

Aomine groaned. "I need basketball and I need it now," He reached out and swiped the curtain dividing his bed and Kagami's, "Hey, you awa—"

The two stared at the two currently still sleeping Seirin players, Kuroko just lying on top of Kagami as if Kagami is an actual mattress.

Out of nowhere, a syringe flew past Kise's head and embedded itself into the wall. The terrified blonde turned to where it came from and a seething Midorima was glaring at Kise.

"Not only did you threaten to  _eat me alive,_ you  _also_ have the ability to be so  _god damned noisy in the morning."_ Midorima snarls and Kise shrinks back while Aomine looks at the syringe with its transparent, clear liquid swishing about.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise yells, "What would happen if that actually stabbed me?!

"Good riddance!" Midorima snarls back, "And even if it had embedded into flesh instead of plaster, the trigger wouldn't have been pushed."

"Jesus Christ do you guys have to be so goddamn loud in the morning?!"

Aomine and Kise turned to the staring and glaring Kuroko and Kagami.

A pillow swallowed Kise's face as Takao yelled in success and soon a pillow fight was born, baby pillows being thrown by their uncaring parents all over the room until one of the pillows when Kise accidentally face-pillowed Nebuya.

He mumbled something only Kagami and Kuroko could hear and the red-haired teen apologized. Aomine turned his attention to the giggling blonde and patted his ruffed up hair down. Kise turned to look at him with a curious and amused look.

"It's unsightly to see your stupid golden hair so messy since you always keep it neat," Aomine mumbled and his hand is left lingering on Kise's head as he stares intently at him. The small forward bit his lip and flushed all the way down to his neck.

Nebuya stands to leave and Kise, flustered, gets off Aomine's bed. "Ah!" Kise says suddenly, "You can't play basketball for 3 weeks until all your symptoms have gone."

Aomine continues staring at Kise with a deadpan face as it registers in his mind and suddenly the quiet room burst into shouts and mayhem again.

Aomine and Kagami were discharged soon and were told to come back if anything happens. Kise was chattering on non-stop because 3 days without talking could kill a man and Aomine just listened, amused.

When they reached home, Aomine sighs as he breathes in the smell of his own apartment and goes about making a warm drink.

Kise on the other hand, is thankful that he has the full use of opposable thumbs and started making his own too.

Kise and Aomine sit down at the sofa and slowly sips their hot chocolate as they talk on and on about many different things and Kise wonders how Aomine managed to not be able to communicate for 3 days and still not talk a lot.

Aomine on the other hand, wonders when he can play basketball again so he can have his one-on-ones with Kise again.

"Hey," Aomine says after a bit, "Were you really going to eat Midorima?"

Kise smiles slyly, "He was making me hungry."

* * *

Haisaki cleaned his nails as every one of his lackeys filled the dim-lit room and stood in front of his table. He swung his legs off his chair and sits forward, locking his fingers together and touching them lightly to his lips.

He stays like that for a few seconds while staring at all his people until he finally says, "Who did it?"

A pregnant silence filled the air as no one said anything.

They either know or they don't know.

Haisaki sighed. He knew getting information from them like this was useless, because they were all proud enough to not admit something that was done badly. Letting their hostages live and escape  _on top of_ being beaten by 5 animals, no one would confess. No one would admit that it was their plan. Not until it was perfect.

And Haisaki was determined to stop it because going against Akashi, even with his own help, is impossible and suicide.

Even though they were dropouts, gangsters, public nuisances, idiots, and Haisaki still considered them as his family, his brothers.

And to his brothers he said, "For your own good, do not approach Akashi at all anymore."

He hears a few buzzes and continues saying, "Unless you want your eyeballs ripped out with bare hands, do not provoke him anymore. This is my warning. I will not interfere, but I also will not stop you. Whatever you do is your own problem, so do not come running to me with your tails in between your legs."

The crowd nods and shouts an affirmative. Haisaki sighs when he was alone in his room again.

"I hope those idiots involved don't get themselves killed."

* * *

This is finally done

3 MORE TO GO SOBS

I kinda suck at these weird mysterious endings lol

Author apologizes again for bad puns. I'm sorry I just can't stop myself lol

Next is Arctic Fox Problems though

It's gonna take me some time to write it lol be patient with me XD


End file.
